Ashikabi of Tokyo
by Explorer of the New
Summary: When young man goes to Tokyo to learn as much as he can at the best college in the world, he is surprised at what he finds. He is thrust into a game where he must protect himself, and his new 'friends". How will he deal with being one of the four bosses of the S-Plan, and how will he deal with living with the most powerful women on the planet. OCxHarem. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

In the big city of Tokyo, Patrick O'Neal had finally been accepted into the University of Tokyo and was trying hard to get the right credentials to work for MBI, one of the largest corporations on the planet. Patrick was a genius when it came to math and science, just a bit socially awkward. For most of his life, he had been teased about a few things about his body, or his appearance. He had large blocky glasses, he was smaller than most of the kids his age, and that was saying something since he was only sixteen, and he wasn't particularly the most attractive guy. Oh, he is also paralyzed from the waist down.

After the excitement of being accepted into The University of Tokyo, he didn't think his day could get any better, until he felt it. A warm feeling that started coursing throughout his body, it was soothing feeling, like it was a warm summer day. His eyes locked on the giant MBI skyscraper, knowing that whatever he was feeling was coming from that building but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that there was something in that building that was making him feel that way, and it was growing stronger.

XxX

Karasuba was bored of her confinement of the MBI tower and wanted some action. She needed to shed some blood and sparring against Haihane and Benitsubasa was not meeting that quota; so, when Hiroto Minaka asked her to his office, she could only hope for the best. Maybe a Sekirei had escaped and she had to go take care of the problem, oh one could hope. While she was walking to his office, she knew if she didn't want to do something, she didn't have to. So, if it was something boring, she would probably just ignore it. She got to his overly large door and was about to knock when Takami opened the door first.

"Hello Karasuba, how are you?" She asked. Karasuba just snorted and walked past her, humans were too insignificant for her. The only ones opinion that even mattered to her a little bit was Minaka and that was only because he sometimes gave her fun assignments. When she walked into the room, she saw Minaka in his overly large chair, trying to act like a god.

'What a psycho' Karasuba thought which was a bit ironic.

"Ah! Karasuba, you made it! Well, that's a good thing for you because I think I found a task that you will love. A Yakuza clan is getting a bit too close to us, so I was wondering if you could take care of the problem…" Minaka kept talking, but Karasuba wasn't even listening anymore. Something was reaching out to her, she was feeling warm, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She was reacting.

'Who could possibly make me react to them?!' Karasuba thought. But what started out as just a warm feeling turned into a blazing inferno in just a few seconds. It must been an incredibly strong Ashikabi for her to feel like this. If she wasted too much time she might burn up. She started to breathe heavily and her knees were getting weak. 'How can this be? Who am I reacting to?'

While Minaka was still talking, something about how he couldn't let someone ruin his plan, she ran towards the window and broke straight through it plummeting to the ground, but feeling more alive than she had ever felt before. She couldn't believe a pathetic human was making her react so strongly, and she hadn't even seen him yet. While she was falling out of the window, she wondered how terrible and violent this man must be to make her react so powerfully. After she hit the ground, she broke into a sprint, moving like a blur, past the rushing traffic. The giant crater and the crushed body of the man she landed on were immediately gone from her head, all of her focus on running to her Ashikabi. This was going to be a fun day for her.

XxX

Patrick watched as a woman plummeted out of the top story of the MBI building. He wasn't sure of what he was seeing so he rubbed off the grime on his glasses to see if what he was seeing was actually true. But she disappeared behind some of the smaller buildings so he couldn't see what the fate had been of the poor woman.

Patrick sighed but he was determined to make it to whatever was waiting for, though it felt like whatever was making him feel that way was getting closer to him and her started wheeling his way from his new school to the MBI building when a couple of guys grabbed the bars of his wheelchair and started jerking him around. He college career hadn't even started yet and he was already getting picked on by some of the other kids who were also just accepted. They looked like idiots so they must have gotten in a sports scholarship.

"Hey, uh, fellas can you stop doing, you know, what you're doing, it's not very fun for me," Patrick said trying to hold onto his wheelchair without falling out. It was actually making him a bit nauseous; he cursed how weak his stomach was.

"Hey, cripp, relax, we are just having a pit of fun. Look, we'll even help you do a wheelie," And the large man proceeded to make him do a wheelie. Patrick was already feeling a bit queasy and all of the movement wasn't making it any better.

"Oops, muscle spasm," A man that was roughly 6' 2" kicked his wheel causing him to fall to the ground. While this was happening, he assumed someone would come in and try to stop it but everyone just proceeded with their normal lives.

'Wow, no one is even noticing this,' Patrick thought while he was lying on the ground. But the more he thought about it, the ore he realized that a lot of people must be watching, just no one wanted to do anything about it. His glasses had fallen off, his shirt had torn his legs were bent every which way. While the men started laughing at how funny he looked all bent up on the ground, all of their sound was cut short. Slowly, all three of their heads slid off with blood spurting out while Karasuba was standing behind them with rage in her eyes. How dare they do that to her Ashikabi, how dare they do that to a little, poor, small, weak, crippled, defenseless boy. Wow, that was the exact opposite of what she thought she would be reacting too, and she was furious. She had hated how the humans were all so weak and then she starts reacting to one. She saw the meek little man staring up at her while squinting to make her out, but he couldn't clearly see anything. All he knew was that someone had come in and saved him from the three guys.

"Uh, excuse me, thanks for helping me back there, I am really glad that someone finally stepped in." Patrick was squirming right now. His body was almost melting; he realized that this must be the source of what he was feeling. Maybe he had a fever, he really didn't know because what he was feeling didn't make any logical sense. He also wasn't sure what just happened to the three guys, they just sort of disappeared.

When Patrick found his glasses, he put them on and looked at the girl. She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls, if not the most beautiful, he had ever seen, but she was just staring at him. Her piercing gray eyes made him squirm. He always had a problem with girls, even his mom had made him feel uncomfortable all the time, but this was much more intense. Only thing that confused him was why she was just standing there.

"Uh, miss, are you-," but Patrick was cut short when she lunged at him. At first, he didn't know what happened, than the reality of what was happening dawned on him that they were kissing. He had about a second of fighting back against this kiss but she was holding him firm. Even though he was confused, the kiss was absolutely wonderful and he started to relish in it. Who would've thought his first time would be by someone so gorgeous, and someone so forceful. Even though she had complete control in the situation and the kiss was ferocious, it was relaxing. The fire that was burning in him started to die down, but was still there, enough that he could still feel the warmth. He was so engaged in the kiss he almost missed the wings that practically popped out Karasuba's back. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the wings, but Karasuba just kept on making out with him like the great black feathery wings was a regular occurrence for her.

"Wow, you're a powerful Ashikabi, boy." Karasuba was surprised to say the least to find out that even though he was weak physically his mind almost made up for it. Key word, almost.

"Uh, um, not too alarm you, or anything, but uh, you have wings," Patrick didn't know what else to say. He was bewildered, happy, and scared all at the same time. Not scared of Karasuba, sacred of the power he felt coursing through him, he felt more powerful than he had ever felt before. Karasuba started to laugh.

"I suppose that's what I should've expected from a mere human, especially one as fragile as you. So, boy, what's your name?" Karasuba asked with as much venom as she could muster. But after she said it, Patrick looked a little sad and Karasuba felt remorse for the first time in her life. Maybe she could've said a little nicer, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. While she was reacting to him, she simply thought it was only because he could make her strong enough to accomplish her goals. All she needed was for him to be a powerful Ashikabi, she didn't need any strings to be attached, but deep down she knew that wouldn't be possible.

"It's, uh, Patrick, miss. And, may I have your name?" Patrick tried not to let his disappointment show through his words. He thought that he was a really bad kisser and she was mad at him for that but he wasn't used to this kind of thing. No girl had shown the least amount of interest in him in almost his entire life.

"#4, although since you my Ashikabi, I guess I'll allow you to call me Karasuba. Now that that is settled, it's time for you to be introduced into the S-Plan," Patrick cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Um, Miss Karasuba what's the-," but before he could finish the sentence she had picked him up and started sprinting back to the MBI building, leaving his wheelchair behind. Patrick had never moved this fast in his life and was equally surprised when they were already at the MBI tower.

"What are we doing here?" Patrick asked totally lost now. His day had been peaceful until he got accepted in The University of Tokyo, then it spiraled from there. He didn't know if for better or worse yet.

"I'm bringing you to the psycho that's in charge of this whole thing," Patrick still looked a bit confused. "I'm bringing you to Hiroto Minaka, the CEO of MBI."

Patrick's jaw dropped. Not only did he meet a stunning girl today, but he was also going to meet his hero, the CEO of MBI.

"Really?! Oh man, that's so cool," Patrick exclaimed. If he could jump, he would. He looked like a little kid that was told by his mother that they were going to Disney land, and being held bridal style made it look like that even more. Karasuba started smiling from how excited he was, although she was confused. Why would anyone act like that to Minaka, a complete egotistical maniac that had no concern for human life at all, one more reason why the entire human race seemed inferior to her, the worshipped people who were weaker and crazier than almost everyone else on the planet?

XxX

After taking the elevator to the top of the building, after getting a few stares because of the odd scene that was Patrick and Karasuba, they walked to Minaka's office. While the giant door was automated because Minaka couldn't open it by himself, but it was a breeze of Karasuba to open it with a single arm, humans were too weak. Karasuba wiped off her smiling face to her normal scowl, she couldn't let Minaka see her happy, it would ruin her.

"Ah! Karasuba, so nice of you to come back, although I will say that the window you broke was very expensive…" Minaka trailed off when he finally noticed the boy that was in Karasuba's arms. Minaka wondered why she brought back a child; he looked like he might be twelve, maybe pushing thirteen. "Who is that in your arms?"

"It's my Ashikabi, Patrick." Minaka's eyes widened, that was the last thing he would've expected from someone like Karasuba. She was violent, sadistic, a murder and everything else under the sun and she got the most innocent looking boy as her Ashikabi. Maybe the boy was also a murderer, just better at hiding it, but then he started questioning why she wasn't putting him down. He didn't notice the look of adoration on Patrick's face.

"Karasuba, why are you still holding him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind standing on his own two legs." Patrick immediately got depressed and Karasuba registered it immediately from their mental link. She was really starting to hate Minaka.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down." Karasuba still had her steely expression but there was subtle tint of red on her cheeks. She was almost embarrassed having to carry him around just because she took him without his chair. And the tint grew stronger when Minaka burst out laughing, but not from embarrassment, more from anger.

"Wow Karasuba that was the last I would've expected from you of all people. Getting a crippled human to be you Ashikabi and if I may ask, was that why you jumped out of my window while we were in the middle of a conversation?" Minaka was trying to hold back his laughter but every once and while it would escape. Never in all his life did he expect the dog of the MBI, feared by virtually everyone, to be winged by someone who couldn't even walk.

"It may have been, but if you could shut up and just tell him what you need to tell him." Karasuba started letting off her evil aura and Minaka stopped laughing but he still had a stupid smile on his face. Maybe she would beat him later for being like this in front of her Ashikabi, but that would have to wait because she needed him to tell Patrick what the whole game was about.

"I suppose you are right but first I have to congratulate you Patrick, for being the First Ashikabi in this wonderful game," Minaka continued. "Not only did you start off this game, you started with number 4 as your fist Sekirei, very impressive. But, now, it's time to release the rest of the Sekirei!"

Minaka turned to his desk and pushed a big red button that said begin, and just like that, 106 Sekirei were released out into the world to find love, and ascend with their Ashikabi's once they win the game. Minaka turned back to Karasuba who started smiling knowing that there would be bloodshed soon and she would be one to spill a lot of it. Patrick watched all the women, and a few men, run out into Tokyo, to find their Ashikabi's, at least that's what he had gathered from what Minaka had been saying.

"Now, Patrick, time to explain to you what is happening…"

XxX

Kazehana just returned from her long sake tasting trip around the world when she all the Sekirei leaving MBI tower. She had a smirk on her lips knowing that the game had finally started, after many years of preparation. But what really intrigued her was the warm feeling growing inside of her. That was new, no one had made her react since the Director many years ago; maybe he was still making her react. She took a swig of her sake and tossed the empty bottle. Even on the outskirts of the city, MBI tower was still more noticeable than any other building in the city. She started to run closer to the building, she needed to see who her new Ashikabi may be, or if it will be the same person.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," she said to herself.

XxX

Miya was at the Izumo Inn when she first noticed the presence of her sisters and brothers running through the streets of Tokyo looking for love, she just hoped none of them would be taken advantage of. Then, something strange happened; someone, somewhere, was making her feel warm. Even though she wanted to deny it, there was a person in Tokyo that was making her react but she had sword herself off from anyone since her husband had died. She was to live as a widow and take in any Sekirei that needed a home from the dangers of the world and protect them from MBI. While she stood in her garden, the breeze past by her, blowing her hair to the side and a lone tear fell. She would never take the chance of losing another husband. With that, she walked back inside the Inn with a feeling that she wouldn't be able to keep herself as a widow for long.

The First Day of the S-Plan had begun.


	2. The Meet

"So, do you understand the rules Patrick?" Minaka was proud of himself. He didn't mess up a single line in the explanation, and it was on his first try. This is why he should be God, he didn't have any flaws. While Karasuba had an evil smile, Patrick seemed almost horrified. Why would Minaka make Sekirei, brothers and sisters, fight each other to the death, there wasn't any logical explanation besides Minaka being a psycho.

"Yeah, but why?" Patrick was at a loss for how this ever even came to Minaka's mind. To Patrick, Minaka was his hero, everything he desired to be, but now he wasn't so sure. Minaka laughed at Patrick's question; of course this simple minded being wouldn't be able to understand.

"Why? So I can become a god!" Patrick was officially horrified. Not only was his hero a psycho, but he also had a god-complex, but Minaka stopped when a thought came to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that #4 is part of the discipline squad and since she is winged already, one of my henchman can longer acquire her; so, congratulations, you have just joined the ranks of MBI!" Not only did he just gain a new staff member, he also has Karasuba more powerful than she ever was before. This was a complete win for Minaka, he really should be God.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but, uh, I'm going to have to decline." That stopped Minaka stone cold.

"What?" Patrick scratched the back of his head while trying to shift his body in Karasuba's arms. Being held like that was really starting mess up his back, but Karasuba just kept staring off into space, excited for the bloodshed.

"Well, to be honest, I did want to work at your company, I really did; but, I don't want to work here like that. I don't want to be some guy that just handles people to go fight to the death later. Actually, I'm still not entirely sure if I would even want to be part of this. That's why I'm declining your offer, sir." Patrick was proud of himself. He didn't stutter once and almost kept eye contact the entire time. Minaka on the other hand, was not pleased at all. If Patrick didn't have Karasuba with him, Minaka would've killed him for disrespecting him. How dare this inferior boy say no to him! He was Hiroto Minaka! The next God over the world!

While Minaka was funimg, Patrick finally go to the point where staying Karsuba's arms any no longer he might start cramping from staying in one position so long.

"Hey Karasuba, can we, uh, go home now? It's been a long day." Karasuba finally snapped back to reality. When he said that, she realized he had declined Minaka's offer and she was about to yell at him until he took the job, but as soon as she breathed in to force him to take the job, he looked at her with his big brown eyes and she lost the urge to fight him on this. Who knew she would be a sucker for those big brown eyes? Now that she took a closer look at him, she realized how attractive he was to her. He had short brown hair that was slicked up with gel, he had large brown eyes that pretty much sucked the soul out of her, and while he looked young, he was actually pretty tall at roughly 6 ft. Only thing was he looked way too skinny, almost like the breeze would blow him over and sitting all the time didn't show his full height.

"But-," he just stared at her and she folded. "Alright." Minaka was speechless. He didn't think anyone could make Karasuba do anything she didn't want to do, Minaka thought she would fight Patrick practically to the death about letting her be in the discipline squad, but she just accepted it with absolutely no fight. How powerful of an Ashikabi was he if he could tame Karasuba. Minaka just stared at them while they walked out of his office with his fists clenched already thinking about how to kill the boy, but he still needed Karasuba. He was in a pickle here, and he didn't like that, not one bit.

XxX

When Karasuba and Patrick made it back to his home, Karasuba set him down on his small couch. #4 looked at his house and immediately decided they needed an upgrade. There was only one bed room; there was a small bathroom and a kitchen. The only furniture he had was a couch, TV, and a bed.

Patrick watched her look at his house with a hint of disgust, He knew it wasn't exactly the best house on the Earth but it wasn't as bad as a lot of places. Before Patrick drifted off to sleep he asked Karasuba a question.

"Hey, Karasuba, do you like to fight?" Karasuba looked at him with confusion. What sparked him to ask that?

"Of course, it's my favorite thing to do." Patrick looked at her with sad eyes and Karasuba knew that he was going to tell her not to fight anymore. Of course, the one Ashikabi she gets doesn't want her to fight. But on this subject, she would put her foot down because the one thing she wouldn't allow him to do was to tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Alright, but please do be safe if you do fight." Karasuba froze. Did he really tell her he could fight? That wasn't even close to what she was expecting.

"Wait, you're okay with me fighting?" Maybe he could be a good Ashikabi.

"Well, not really, but if that is truly what your passion is, I shouldn't be the one to stop you. Even if you're my g-g-girlfriend now, I wouldn't want to get in, uh, your way of your passion." Patrick rubbed his hands together sheepishly. Karasuba allowed one of her rare smiles of affection slip while he was looking at the ground. Not only was he a powerful Ashikabi, he also was going to allow her to fight. Maybe she was wrong about him after all. Or maybe he was naïve enough to think that she wouldn't kill the Sekirei she fought. Either way, it worked out for her.

"Well, um, you're probably pretty tired, so, uh, make yourself at home and I'll take the, um, couch tonight and you can sleep on the bed. Goodnight, Karasuba." And with that, he was out like a light. Karasuba was walking to her new bed, but she paused right before she got into the room. She walked back over to Patrick and picked him up as lightly as she could and took him over to their bed and lied down with him. When he was asleep, he looked like a 12 year old, she almost felt like a pedophile for doing this but she didn't really care.

"Goodnight Patrick."

XxX

Kazehana was walking around Tokyo when she found out that she wasn't reacting to Minaka. He just didn't have the same spark that made her love him in the first place. So after that realization, she bought a bottle of sake and decided to see the sights of Tokyo. It was quite beautiful at night, but she was getting annoyed because she didn't know where her Ashikabi was or if her new lover would be a kind, strong man or a terrible person. She hoped for the former, but after the thought of having a dick as her Ashikabi, she decided to buy another bottle of sake, and another one, and another one, and then five more until she was completely hammered. She walked aimlessly around Tokyo until she got to a street she recognized.

While she stumbled around, she actually got herself to Izumo Inn and then proceeded to fall face first into the door. A shuffling could be heard thoughout the house and when the door opened, a girl with long brown hair, and a pink belly shirt came out and almost stepped on Kazehana. Uzume almost panicked but Miya came quickly behind her wondering what the noise was.

"Oh, it's you Kazehana." Miya was pleasantly surprised by Kazehana's entrance. It had been a long time since they had last met.

"M- *hic* Miya! Hi *hic*," all of her words were slurred and she was barely holding onto consciousness. Miya sighed before she lifted Kazehana up and brought her inside. Uzume didn't even question who it was and just shrugged then closed the door; it was going to be a fun night for sure. Uzume just hoped she would have a better time finding her Ashikabi tomorrow than she did today.

XxX

When Patrick woke up in the morning, he wasn't sure if everything that had happened yesterday was a dream, or if it was all real. But the warm comforting presence that surrounded him, led him to believe that it wasn't just a dream. He looked around him and saw that he was in his bed, which was odd because he could've sworn he took the couch the day before, he turned his head to see Karasuba staring straight at him, while she had her arms wrapped around him; she was basically using him as a giant cuddling pillow. Oh, and she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Patrick rolled out of the bed onto the ground with a loud thud before he started crawling to the corner to cover his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Karasuba, I did- didn't mean to look!" He was covering his eyes in hopes that he didn't look like a tomato, but his face felt like it was a hundred degrees. While Patrick was blushing and dying of embarrassment, Karasuba smirked and got out of the bed. While she still didn't have any clothes on, she walked over to Patrick and wrapped her arms around him. Patrick stiffened when he felt her boobs press into his back.

"Good morning to you to. How did you sleep?" she said playfully. It was really funny watching him get so embarrassed, he looked like an overgrown tomato.

"Great!" His voice cracked when he said that getting a snicker out of Karasuba. He was making a terrible impression of himself to her. Most guys would be considered lucky if they had a smoking hot girl in their room that was also naked, but he wasn't like most guys. This was his nightmare, a scenario he never ever wanted to actually play out. "Uh, so, why don't, yo-you put your clothes back on and then we can, uh, do something, but I don't mean something like that, I mean like an activity, but not that kind of activity…" he stopped before he made it any worse.

"Hmm, alright, we can do something today, or we could do something a little more fun." Karasuba was still smiling while she whispered in his ear; he almost broke his back from straightening it so fast. She let go of him and went to go get her uniform back on. Patrick tried his hardest not to uncover his eyes, but the temptation was too much so he finally just peaked and saw her butt, and a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. It was way too much stimulation so early in the morning, any more of it and he might pass out. But Karasuba knew that he took a peek of her while she was changing, and she was happy with the reaction she got out of him.

'This is going to be fun,' she thought.

Once they had both gotten changed and had both taken a shower, Patrick's took a lot longer for obvious reasons, they tried to decide on what they wanted to do.

"We could go to the mall, or something. Maybe we could see a movie or get some dinner?" Patrick wanted to go on a normal first date but Karasuba had a different idea.

"Maybe we could go see an old friend of mine, I could introduce you to some people I knew from when I used to work for MBI?" Patrick actually really liked that idea. Maybe he could learn a little bit more about Karasuba's past because he had a strong feeling she wouldn't tell him herself.

While Patrick thought it was actually going to just have nice friendly visit, she had an ulterior motive. She wanted Miya to know that she had actually gotten an Ashikabi, to let her know that soon she would become even more powerful than "the pillar" herself. One day, she wanted to kill Miya, and Patrick might be the trump card she needed. She didn't think in any way that this could be a bad idea, oh how she was wrong.

"Alright, yeah that seems like it'll be a lot of fun. When do you want to go?" Karasuba was already getting out of her seat.

"Why not right now?"

XxX

Miya was cleaning up Izumo Inn when she heard a knock on the door; she thought it possibly was another Sekirei looking to take refuge from MBI so she opened the door with her usual smile.

"Hello, welcome to Izumo Inn…," she trailed off when she saw a young handicapped boy in a wheelchair a bottle of wine in hand and a pleasant smile on his face. Miya's heart started to beat faster and she slowly started to get warmer. She didn't think it was possible but it seemed like this young boy was the one that was making her react yesterday. And now that he was closer, the heat was practically radiating off of her.

'Such a strong Ashikabi!' Miya was in shock that such young boy could have such a powerful aura. Especially if he was disabled, his mental prowess must be off the charts.

"Hello, uh, my name's Patrick and we were wondering if we would be allowed to come in." Patrick asked as politely as he could. Miya was a very beautiful woman with long purple hair, and a very feminine body but there was something about her that Patrick couldn't out his finger on. While he was talking to her he started to heat up and passed it off as him just being embarrassed and nervous. He hoped he had made a good first impression. While Miya was lost in the thought that she could actually be reacting to this kid, she didn't understand something.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Hello Miya," Karasuba said while finally coming into view. Miya's smile was gone in an instant at the thought that her longtime rival would actually show her face at her Inn.

"Hello, Karasuba." While they were having a stare off Patrick just watched in complete ignorance of what was actually happening, thinking that it was just two old friends talking to each other.

"So, Miss, can we please come in?" Miya's eye twitched, but she wouldn't let Karasuba intimidate her. She assumed the only reason Karasuba would come to the Inn and risk being killed was if she had just become even more powerful, enough that she might even be able to match her in a fight. And she was still living by the rule she couldn't turn anyone away.

"Of course, I always love having old friends over." Miya would not back down and that's exactly what Karasuba thought she would say. Patrick just had calm smile, and was excited that he could learn more about his new girlfriend.

The trio walked into the dining room where Kazehana was drinking sake, trying to get rid of her hangover, sort of counterproductive. But she sobered up immediately when she saw Karasuba walk in with a smug look on her face. Followed behind her was Miya, and she couldn't believe it. It seemed that Karasuba had become even stronger than before, probably strong enough to take on Miya, but she had to wonder where that power buff had come from and her question was soon answered. Coming in behind Miya was young boy in a wheelchair, causing Kazehana to blush. She wanted to account it to the sake but she knew she couldn't blame it on that. The person that was making her react yesterday was standing, excuse the expression, in the very room she was in. What were the odds?

"Hello Kazehana, it's been a long time," Karasuba said.

"Really it felt like I just got rid of you recently," Kazehana said nicely, but the meaning didn't go past Karasuba. She was so happy about the two most powerful women in the world, besides her, reacting to her new found strength, she was so glad she had found Patrick. She was going to kill Miya with him, and she was going to do it without breaking a sweat.

"May I ask what your names are?" Patrick nailed it, not a single stutter and he was barely even red.

"I'm Miya, and this is Kazehana. May I ask what yours is?"

"I'm Patrick, pleasure to meet you. Karasuba said that you and she used to be good friends a long time ago, and I was wondering, what was Karasuba like back then?" Karasuba's smirk disappeared while Miya gained one. Now was her time to ruin Karasuba in the eyes of her Ashikabi. How oculd Karasuba not realize that patrick may be curious about her past.

"Well, if you really want to know, she slaughtered hundreds, possibly thousands of men, just because she thought it was fun." Miya knew that she had just turned Karasuba's trump card on her, and the blood lust was thick in the room. Usually she wouldn't have been this rude to anyone, but Karasuba was the exception. Karasuba was ready to murder Miya where she stood even if she wasn't able to kill her; she would try.

"What?" Patrick looked at Karasuba in bewilderment. He knew she liked to fight but he didn't think she would liked to kill.

"Patrick, let me explain-," but Miya cut her off again.

"She enjoyed it, she felt no remorse and she volunteered to do it again and again." Karasuba stood up and unsheathed her sword then pointed it at Miya. Kazehana stood up and was ready to attack. Miya looked at her with a smile, she knew she had cornered her, she knew she had won.

"Hey, Karasuba, I told you I wouldn't tell you what to do but right now I'm asking you to please sheathe your sword," reluctantly, Karasuba sheathed her sword and stood next to Patrick. She wasn't expecting Patrick to actually take charge in the situation. "Now, you said you wanted to explain, so, explain." Karasuba took a deep breath, glad that he was going to let her explain.

"Back when we first crashed onto this planet, a man, later CEO of MBI, found our island that we had created. The only person that they found on the ship that was more than a baby was Miya. Sekirei #1 was the Captain of our ship and when Minaka found us, he took us into his "care". The reason we are numbered is because that's the order we were born in. The first five of us that fully developed were tasked with protecting our island, Kamikura; from foreign invades that wanted us for themselves. The reason I killed so many was to protect the rest of our kind-," Miya cut off Karasuba.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but-,"

"Then that should be enough to show you that Karasuba is a monster." Karasuba knew this was it for her. Patrick was going to hate her now for the rest of his life, and he would never accept her. She didn't understand why this hurt so much, wasn't just supposed to be a means of killing Miya? It didn't matter if he hated her, but for some reason, it hurt.

"So what I'm getting from this is that you and four others fought to protect your kind? Am I correct with this?" Miya had to do a double take, was he not mad at her? Was he not disgusted?

"Yes." Karasuba looked at Patrick and she could've melted with relief when she saw the same look of care in his eyes. He wasn't going to abandon her for being a monster.

"Are you not mad at her for killing all those men?" Miya didn't understand how this boy was so accepting of what she had done.

"The way I see it, Karasuba did what she had to do, while her motives may not have been pure, she protected her fellow Sekirei. And if you don't mind my asking, didn't you do the same thing?" Patrick stared at Miya and she folded under it.

"But-," Patrick didn't want to hear it.

"So, before you go an accuse someone of being a monster, please remember you were in the same situation doing the same exact thing." Everyone in the room was quiet and Kazehana sat down while she blushed. Not only was he cute, but he also just talked to the three most powerful women in the world and didn't even flinch. While everyone thought he was incredibly brave, Patrick did not think that.

'What am I doing?! All these women can kill me in a second and they've killed more for less.' Patrick may have looked solid on the outside but on the inside he felt like he was about to throw up. But he knew he couldn't stop there had to keep chugging on so these women wouldn't slit his throat.

"Now, I have had a lovely conversation and I'm glad that I could meet two of Karasuba's old friends, but we really do have to leave now. So I wish you the best of health and a good day." He started to wheel away but Karasuba was still just standing there in shock and adoration. Patrick didn't abandon her; he stood up for her against Miya. She now realized why he had become her Ashikabi, his mind was more powerful than any human or Sekirei that ever existed. Patrick stopped wheeling away and looked back at Karasuba.

"Karasuba, are you coming?" Karasuba finally came back to the real world and followed her Ashikabi out.

'He is going to get a treat for this,' and just like that, the original Karasuba was back. After she and Patrick left the building, both Sekirei in the room heaved a sigh of relief and a sigh of anger. While they were glad that they didn't destroy all of Tokyo, they were angry because they both new that he was their Ashikabi and they would never be able to get with him. Miya tried hard to not let her reaction get in the way of her vow, but she couldn't do it. Being in the same room as him was like walking straight into the sun, and the farther he walked away the stronger it grew. Kazehana knew that she needed him in her life, and she wouldn't care what she would have to do to get with Patrick. Both Miya and Kazehana knew what they had to do and that was they had to get him to wing them.

While Kazehana and Miya thought about their plan for Karasuba and Patrcik, Matsu came out of her hiding hole and looked straight at both of them.

"I wouldn't mind running a few tests on that subject…"

"There will be no vulgar acts in Izumo Inn." Miya's mask scared Matsu back into hiding.

And with that, the S-Plan continued…


	3. Chapter 3

After Karasuba and Patrick left Izumo Inn, Karasuba was watching how Patrick looked in his wheelchair. He seemed too straight and was barely moving at all, besides his arms spinning the wheels. But he stopped all of a sudden and vomited right on the sidewalk, making Karasuba wonder what had just happened. She put her hand on his back and, with as little force as she could, started to pat his back.

"Patrick, are you all right?" He straightened up and slowly nodded his head.

"I'm not very good at that kind of thing, and being in a room full of women who could kill me like a fly, didn't help my nerves at all. I already felt like I had a fever in there, and when I started talking, it got 100 times worse… Hey, Karasuba," Patrick looked at her. "I thought you said those were your friends, why were they being so mean to you?"

Karasuba sighed. She knew he would probably ask that, seeing how curious he was about her already. "Well, we used to be good friends, but we had a falling out a long, long, time ago." Karasuba had a sad look in her eyes, and he knew she wouldn't want to continue from there.

"You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. So I'll be waiting for when you do want to talk." Patrick gave her a warm smile and Karasuba's cheeks turned a little red. This boy had a weird knack for getting her to blush all the time and it was kind of infuriating, but she kind of liked it at the same time. "Let's go home, I think I'm going to need to sleep for a long time before I'm ready to function again."

XxX

Long after Karasuba and Patrick had left the Inn, Kazehana and Miya were scheming. They were planning on seeing how they would be able to get to Patrick under the watchful eye of Karasuba. If Miya and Kazehana fought together, they would almost most definitely win, but they didn't want to hurt Patrick in the process. They decided they would try to bide their time until Karasuba was distracted with something, most likely a fight, and then they would strike. They didn't know how much longer they would be able to wait because their reaction to him was getting stronger and stronger. Soon they would just rush him and force him to wing them.

Unknown by either, Matsu was planning on getting her hands on Patrick as well. His mind was off the charts, technically more powerful than hers but she still beat him in intelligence, and she wanted to know why that was. There had to be some reason he was so powerful upstairs but the rest of his body just wasn't up to the same level. She needed him, and if he just so happened to wing her in the process, it was a win-win for her. She got the perverted look on her face, wondering how many tests would involve no clothing.

XxX

Karasuba and Patrick got back to their apartment at roughly seven o'clock, a day they would both remember since it was the first fight that either of them got into in the S-Plan. While they were "walking" to the building, three Sekirei came out of hiding, surprising Patrick, but earning a smile from Karasuba. Finally, some action; it had been almost a full two days without any fighting, any more and she might burst.

One of the Sekirei wore yellow and black jumpsuit, with a very athletic build and strong looking legs. The second one wore a long kimono and had blades connected to her arms, but she didn't look like she really wanted to be there. The last one was smaller than the other two, proportionally, but she wore leather underwear and stockings along a black leather top. She had strings hanging from in-between her fingers with blades attached to the end of them. Patrick paled at the idea of all three of them taking on his one Sekirei, he didn't realize the full power that Karasuba possessed so he was naturally worried for her, but he knew no matter what he said, she wouldn't come to a peaceful solution.

"Karasuba, are these Sekirei?"

"Yes, yes they are." Karasuba licked her lips; she knew this would be a blood bath for all these young girls. None of them were single numbers so they didn't even stand a chance against her blade. Patrick sighed, he had hoped they wouldn't have to fight anyone but he should've known that would be impossible.

"Please be careful." Karasuba looked at him and realized he meant it. While she was happy he was caring for her, she didn't have to be careful. He just didn't know what she could really do, yet. While she was staring into her Ashikabi's eyes, the girl in leather shouted ruining her moment. And like that, Karasuba was ticked off.

"#31, Sai! My Ashikabi wants you so you will be his!" Wow, this girl really annoyed her. The other two took up fighting stances behind her; neither of them looked like they wanted to be part of this fight, probably a forceful winging. A shame, if these two had been stronger the meek humans, they could've had potential.

#86, Katsuragi," she said shyly. Karasuba had never seen a Sekirei so, calm about fighting someone; she had no heart into it at all. And the last girl looked like she just wanted to go home. And when she spoke, she practically whispered.

"#40, Shi." With all of them saying their names, she thought she might as well give them her name to strike fear into them before they die. She did love seeing someone's terrified face right before they died. Oh, Karasuba was excited now.

"#4, Karasuba. I do hope you all kissed you Ashikabi before you came here, because if not, this won't even be fun." All the girls paled knowing that this was going to be difficult, but they were all winged while she was not. At least, that's what their Ashikabi had said. And when Higa tells someone to do something, they better do it or the person in question would get punished. And none of them wanted to be punished again for not completing their task. Karasuba smiled before she launched into action.

She was gone in a blur, and in the next second, Katsuragi was flying through the air into their apartment. The other two only had a second to react before a blade came flying at them. Shi used her blades to block Karasuba's but was thrown back a good 30 feet, past the street into another building. Sai was fast enough to get out of the way but was still cut. Her arm started gushing blood and she was immediately enraged. How dare someone cut her?!

Sai was using her knife whips and trying to get passed Karasuba's defenses but she was merely blocking each one with ease. Not a single one touched her, but Karasuba son grew bored of just being of the defense so she decided to catch each one of the whips until she couldn't move. Karasuba yanked Sai towards her, and Sai only had a moment of a terror before she was impaled on Karasuba's sword. It went directly through her heart, and like that, her Sekirei crest disappeared. One down, two to go.

Katsuragi got out of the demolished apartment and tried to get into close quarters combat with Karasuba, so her sword would be harder to maneuver, but it went terrible for her. Karasuba was no longer trying to hold back so when Katsuragi tried to kick her, she simply cut off her leg, and before she could scream in pain she decapitated her. Katsuragi's head fell onto the lap of Patrick who was standing a few feet away from the brutal murder, her final scream still plastered onto her face. Shi watched Katsuragi die and all of her blood left her face. How was she supposed to beat this monster? But she didn't have to worry about that because Karasuba saw her when she stood up and disappeared before Shi's eyes. At first she wondered if she had run away, and then she felt the pain in her chest. She looked down to see Karasuba with a crazy grin while holding her sword dead center in her chest. The third and final Sekirei had fallen to Karasuba's wrath.

With her bloodlust still not completely quenched, she licked the blood off of the blade, oh how she missed this feeling, the feeling of truly fighting. But her fantasy was interrupted when she heard the sound vomit hitting the pavement. She turned to see blood all of over her Ashikabi's legs and panic immediately surged through her, but she calmed down when she realized it wasn't his blood. The next feeling that came to her was anxiety, how would he react to her now that he watched her brutally murder three people, her sisters none the less.

She walked over to Patrick and kneeled next to him while he was finishing puking out whatever was left in his stomach. She had royally screwed up this time, she should've toned it back at least a little bit, let him get adjusted to death, not just shower him in blood, literally. While she had her head down she felt his hand go onto the top of her head, she looked up to see a grimace on his face, and now she felt depressed. Maybe he could accept her killing when he hadn't seen it, but now he just watched her kill and he would never look at her the same ever again.

"Karasuba, are you okay?" She was confused. Why wasn't he looking at her in disgust right now? He just watched her kill; he should hate her now, so why was he asking her how she was.

"Are you not mad?" Patrick just looked at her. His grimace turned back into his usual smile, one that warmed her heart.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You told me you liked fighting, and from what I've learned about you so far, you don't mind killing. I'm, uh, just a little shocked is all. You know, with the whole 'head falling on my lap' thing. Not something I really want to repeat anytime soon." Karasuba could've died from joy. He didn't see her as a monster, even after what she had done, in his eyes; she was still the same old Karasuba. Who would've thought that in just two days, they had bonded so deeply? It was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you…" Karasuba barely whispered it so Patrick didn't hear what she said. Karasuba hugged him and he returned it, he really enjoyed hugging her, even if the positioning was a little awkward it was wonderful all the same.

"Alright let's go… home…" Patrick trailed off. Karasuba wondered why then she looked at their apartment, at least what was left of it. Karasuba's face didn't change all that much besides it becoming red. Maybe, she had gotten a little carried away there; but, she got an idea. They were in dire need of an upgrade anyway; maybe it was for the best. She would also finally be able to use her MBI card; she really wanted to spend a lot of money just to put a dent in Minaka's company's net worth.

"It's alright Patrick, we can always get another apartment," Karasuba said while grabbing his shoulder. Patrick just smiled at her and nodded, he thought that they were going to have to get new apartment soon anyways.

"That's true, it's just an object, but I'm probably going to have to work overtime now." Karasuba had a questioning look on her face. He had a job? Maybe she should've realized that because how else was he supposed to pay for an apartment in Tokyo.

"Where do you work?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, I work as an IT guy. I know, it's really nerdy but that was the best job I could find for my skills." Karasuba just smiled at him, she should've guessed as much.

"You do realize that I have an unlimited supply of money on my MBI card, right?" Patrick looked at her with his mouth wide open. Unlimited? Well, he should've guessed with MBI being the leader in all medical sciences and weapons, and almost everything else. "You don't need to work anymore; I can pay for all of it."

"But I like my job; it gives me something that I can do. Something I can do well more specifically, but if you want to pay for everything, I guess you can but I still want to be helping out. It doesn't feel right to be using money from MBI, especially when they are hosting a battle Royale of their own, making you and every other Sekirei fight to the death." She was glad that he wasn't just going to quit his job just because she had a ton of money.

"Well, tonight we can just rent a hotel, then tomorrow we are looking for a new house," Karasuba stated.

"One condition, we don't use the MBI card unless we absolutely have to. Deal?" While she was kind of disappointed of not being able to use as much money as she possibly could on her MBI card, she didn't mind too much. No matter what she bought, she really wouldn't be able to hurt Minaka's wealth.

"Deal. Now, shall we?" She grabbed the bars on his chair and they started wheeling their way towards Park Hotel Tokyo. It was only one night; they might as well indulge themselves a bit.

"Don't we have to wait for MBI to clean up," he gestured to the bloodbath, "this?" Karasuba frowned knowing he was right but then she remembered she didn't care about the rules.

"Well, we could, or, we can just leave. One is less of a hassle and they are going to clean this up anyways. We might as well get a head start because Park Hotel Tokyo is pretty far away."

"But-," Karasuba cut him off.

"Its fine, they'll clean this up sooner or later." Patrick would have kept on protesting but she was already pushing him away, so he didn't really have a choice anymore.

XxX

Higa Izumi was clenching his teeth after feeling the loss of three of his Sekirei. While it didn't really matter to him that they died, it was that they failed which bothered him. How hard could it be to capture one un-winged Sekirei?

"Higa, what do you want us to do? I think that if any of us try to attack #4, our chance of survival is slim-," he slapped the Sekirei across the face, hard. Kujou tried to blink back the tears from getting hit by what was supposed to be her soul mate; why did she have to get stuck with him? She was reacting to someone else before she even left MBI. But she got stopped on her way to find him but Higa just had to get to her first. Oh how she hated him, how she wish she could hate him, curse their bond.

"I don't care if your chances are slim, you will keep fighting and dying, until I tell you otherwise. So, you, Toyotama, and Ichiya have going to be the next ones to go and capture number 4." Kujou was in despair, she knew she wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive, but maybe it was for the best. Toyotama and Ichiya were both excited to fight Karasuba. They didn't care how they had to fight her; all they had to do was win. "Now come here." Higa kissed each one of them, no warmth was in the kisses, and then sent them off to capture Karasuba.

XxX

Patrick and Karasuba had finally made it to the Hotel where Patrick feel asleep like a rock in the king sized bed, while Karasuba's adrenaline still hadn't worn off. She was just watching Patrick while he slept still wondering how someone like him could attract someone like her. But she was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard the tapping of feet. They were quiet, but they were there, and the only beings that could move that fast but the silently, were Sekirei. Karasuba just smirked, knowing this would be another easy fight. No matter how many Sekirei attacked her, she knew she would be on top as long as she had Patrick.

She didn't want to disturb Patrick while he slept so she opened the window and jumped out. She hit the ground hard causing a crater to surround her but she got up without a scratch. And she waited for the Sekirei to come at her. She heard three pairs of feet coming closer and closer, they were actually pretty good but not good enough to beat her. So she didn't flinch when two of them appeared in front of her, the first one wore a sleeveless polo and had long hair with ribbons tied into them, she had a large bust and wore knee high socks. This Sekirei looked like she knew she was going to die today, while the one standing next to her looked like she knew why she was here and thought that she would able to beat Karasuba. She ticked Karasuba off with her arrogance that probably had no grounds, and she probably thought that with their numbers they could take her down in a heartbeat. She had a buzz cut that was a light brown, she wore the skimpiest outfit she had ever seen, and that was saying something with what most of the Sekirei wore, it was purple and yellow barely covering any of her body. She also had a very large chest and she could've been attractive if she didn't have such a cocky and arrogant demeanor. How anyone could ever like her, but she was having the slightest hint of déjà vu.

"Let me guess you're here to try and take me back to your Ashikabi, but news flash, you aren't the first to try and you won't be the first to fail.. You do realize neither of you will survive?" Ichiya just had smug look, as if she knew something that Karasuba didn't.

"You shouldn't be so confident, Dog of the MBI! You will be part of Higa's flock, whether you like it or not!" Ichiya prepared herself to fight while Kujou stood next to her readying her swords, she wielded two claymores, a pretty odd thing to duel wield. Karasuba just sighed before she drew her sword and stabbed the air behind her. The only thing was that it wasn't just air behind her; a Sekirei that had long green hair and blue eyes, she wore a tight purple and white belly shirt and wore purple bloomers with thigh length boots; she could've also been very attractive if she didn't have a sword through her stomach. That would take a while to kill her but she had time, she slid the blade out of Toyotama's stomach and flicked the blood off. Toyotama's crest disappeared from her breast, but Karasuba didn't notice, she was just excited that she still had two more opponents. Maybe they would be more of challenge than the three she had faced today already. She felt her power growing exceptionally by the second, she wondered why though.

XxX

Patrick woke up from his sleep when he sensed a deep displeasure and a deep fear, but along with those feeling, he also felt excitement through his mental link. His stomach dropped when he realized what was happening. He got out of his bed and into his wheel chair and was making his way to the door when the hair stood up on the back of his neck. He turned to see the woman from the Inn that had long purple hair; it was Miya if he remembered correctly. She was smiling at him, a smile of longing and affection. He was so startled that he fell out of his chair.

"U-uh, hi, um, M-Miya. Now, if you-you're here to k-kill me for wh- what I said earlier, I'm, uh, I'm really sorry about that, so if you could not, you know, not kill me, I would greatly appreciate it." Miya just shook her head. She was glad he wasn't stupid and the danger he put himself in from talking like that to her of all people. She thought it was kind of adorable of how he was so flustered, but she still didn't know how she was reacting to him. Not only did she think it was impossible, but she would've never thought it would be possible from someone like him. Humanity was full of surprises, especially when it did the impossible.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. I just here to, uh, ask you if you would want to…" Miya actually turned scarlet. She didn't want to betray Takehito, but wouldn't he want her to be happy? He wouldn't want her to be living in mourning for the rest of her life. Right? She knew, deep down, she was just saying that so she wouldn't feel bad about falling in love with Patrick. "Have another Sekirei?"

Patrick just looked at her dumbfounded. Was she serious, because this would make a lot more sense if it was just some joke before she killed him? It would be easier to accept than her asking him to be winged.

"But, why would you want me? Not to exactly be self-degrading here, but you're you and I'm me. You're the most powerful being in the world, and I'm not exactly on top of the food chain here. So, why?" She was confused. Just because he wasn't strong didn't mean she didn't want him. There was more than just strength to a person.

"Physical strength isn't everything, and having someone like me react to you shows how strong your mind is. It must be more powerful than any other person on this planet. So, how about it?" Patrick was still flustered, he had too many emotions swirling through him and he felt really hot. Why couldn't he just have a peaceful night of rest?

"Well, I mean, we should get to know each oth-," she smashed her lips against his, knowing that he would just keep rambling on. Patrick was surprised from the action and was even more shocked by the brilliant wings that had shown behind her. Once they had finished kissing, Miya just smiled at him and how messy he looked now, it was adorable.

"You really are full surprises, being able to wing me is very impressive, even my late husband couldn't do that." Patrick was just staring off into space before he remembered why he had gotten out of bed in the first place.

"I need to go check on Karasuba; I think she might be in trouble." Miya's smile fell off her face and was replaced with a frown. She forgot about Karasuba, she should've remembered why she was gone in the first place. She thought maybe she had gotten lucky and Karasuba had run off to do whatever it is she does. Probably kill someone. That's when she finally heard the sound of a Sekirei losing her crest, and she just sighed. She wished she could've had just a few more minutes with Patrick, but it's just like Karasuba to ruin her moments, typical.

"I'll go take care of it," Miya said. She started to walk away when Patrick grabbed her arm. She looked at him and she saw the pleading in his eyes.

"If, she is, you know, killing the Sekirei, could you, maybe, try to stop her from killing them? I know she'll just kill them without much of a challenge, and I would like to avoid that if, uh, possible. Thank you." Patrick was a tomato. He was already asking Miya if she would try and stop Karasuba from killing Sekirei after only about three seconds since her winging.

"I'll see what I can do."

XxX

Karasuba charged the girl with the two claymores and Kujou's life flashed before her eyes, she knew this was the moment she was going to die, so in a last ditch attempt she brought both of her swords into a x like formation before she was flown back from the power of Karasuba's hit. She was surprised that she could've even blocked something as fast as her blade.

Karasuba was surprised but she thought that maybe she was actually going to be a powerful fighter, so she wanted to see her true power. Ichiya was at a loss for what to do; without Toyotama, she had already lost the advantage, so she saw one solution. To make another sacrifice for the greater good, she sprinted over to Kujou who was still reeling from the first attack and kicked her in the back. Kujou went flying towards Karasuba, and Karasuba thought it was a sneak attack so she readied her blade and chopped but it was blocked by an equally powerful attack. Karasuba smiled even wider, which was then replaced by a snarl when she saw who stopped it. Miya, with her own blade, was holding back Karasuba without even flinching.

"Why are you here? Did you really want to die that badly?" Karasuba kept attacking Miya but she was calmly blocking all of her attacks, and Karasuba was getting angrier. How was she so strong? Karasuba should be on equal terms with her since she got her Ashikabi… no, it couldn't be.

"Who's your Ashikabi?" Karasuba was dreading the answer before she even said his name. Of course it was Patrick, he was too powerful of an Ashikabi to just have one Sekirei, but she couldn't get past the feeling of betrayal.

"Patrick."

And so, the S-Plan continued…


	4. Miya and Karasuba

**A/N:** _I'm glad that so far most of you are enjoying the story. While my update's are going to get slower, I hope you all bear with me. I'm surprised anyone likes this becasue when I read over it, it's almost painful to read. But, anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 4

"How dare you?! How could you?!" Karasuba was furious while slashing wildly at Miya. Miya expected Karasuba's reaction to be along these lines, but she still wasn't looking forward to it. So, Miya kept moving and kept blocking, waiting for Karasuba to calm down, but if anything she was just getting angrier. Miya didn't know how to calm Karasuba down unless she could just choke her out but she had a feeling Patrick wouldn't be too fond of the idea. And speak of the devil.

"Karasuba, can you please come here?" Patrick had finally gotten out of the hotel, and was waiting by the door way. The workers of the hotel had long since left the vicinity as soon as they saw people fighting and dying in the streets, so none of them saw Patrick emerge from the main lobby.

Karasuba stopped slashing at Miya and looked at Patrick with betrayal in her eyes. Was she not enough? Was she not good enough for him? Why would he wing Miya, someone he saw torment her, without even talking to her first? Karasuba had a million questions when she walked over to Patrick. He was just sitting in his chair with an apologetic look, but Karasuba wasn't even looking him in the eye. Patrick sighed.

"I know, this looks bad, it really does. I would be angry to, but could you hear me out on why I did it?" He looked at her, waiting for her response, but it didn't look like she would be talking yet. "The reason I did this so I didn't have to see you hurt." That was the last thing she would've thought he would say.

"But you know how strong I am; I showed you today how powerful I am. How could any of the double digit numbers hurt me?" Karasuba accused. Patrick rubbed his hands together; he had a tendency to do that when he got nervous.

"I do, I do know how strong you are, but that's why I had to stop you." Karasuba looked at him bewildered. He continued, "I don't want you to hurt yourself. Have you ever considered that killing isn't always the answer?"

"But you said-."

"I said I wouldn't interfere with you fighting, and I still don't want to have to do that. But, the only reason that someone would have to kill is that it was either them or you. Judging from how strong you are, I don't think that's ever the case. Today, during the fight at the apartment building, I realized that you were just toying with them. You weren't worried about your safety, you knew that no matter what they through at you, you would be fine. So, why kill them? If they can't even touch you, why would you end their lives? You could just as easily make their crest disappear, but you chose not to."

Miya was impressed by his bravery. Talking to someone like Karasuba about who they kill and why they kill, would be a death sentence. She liked to kill just because she could, that was how it was and how it will always be. Karasuba mulled over his words, thinking about everything she had done in the past. Maybe the reason he accepted her killing the people that invaded her island was because it really was dangerous for her, and she had to protect herself. She didn't like that she understood where he was coming from but she kept listening.

"I don't want you to continue your life, slipping into madness from killing your brothers and sisters. I don't want to lose you like that, because I do care for you Karasuba and I care for your well-being, and I would never want to see you get hurt." Patrick held Karasuba's hand while she pondered about his question. Maybe she really didn't have to kill. She probably would never need to take another life again, but on the other hand, it made her feel so alive when she did take life. The darker side of her loved the thrill of the kill and the look of terror in her opponent's eyes.

Karasuba looked at Patrick and his pleading eyes and she began to crumble. She didn't like it and she didn't even know if she could fight without getting carried away and killing the opponent, but for Patrick, she might make an exception.

"I, I'll try…" Patrick smiled.

"And that is all I'm asking of you but just know, I will never, ever hate you, no matter what." Patrick stared right at Karasuba without his eyes wavering, without breaking a sweat, and she knew he was being serious.

"Thank you." Karasuba kept holding onto Patrick's hand when she turned back to Karasuba and her scowl came back full force. She totally forgot about Miya, and she didn't even remember to ask Patrick about it. "Patrick, why did you with _this_ anyways?"

"Well, I knew I would be too late to ask to, you know, not kill these Sekirei so I asked her if she could help…" Patrick finally started sweating, his courage was brief but strong, and now it was gone.

"So you winged her because you wanted to stop me?" Karasuba saw some sense in it, but she didn't think Patrick would just wing Sekirei willy-nilly.

"Well, sort of but, you see, the thing is that she was reacting to me, and, she, you know, kissed me." Patrick realized he was in the dog house now, a totally foreign concept to him before now but having a girlfriend for barely two days made him realize what that phrase meant. Karasuba kept glancing between Miya, and her annoying smile, and Patrick.

"We are definitely going to be having a talk about this, you know that, right?" Patrick just nodded his head, glad that Karasuba didn't just start yelling at him on the spot. Karasuba walked up to Miya and extended her hand for a handshake. Miya grabbed her hand and both girls tried to crush each other's while neither of them flinched. "Looks like we'll be sisters in arms together once again."

"That, we shall." Patrick watched both of them while he thought that neither of them seemed to like this idea all the much.

XxX

Kazehana watched Patrick wing Miya and was immediately jealous. Why had she gotten the short end of the straw? Now she had to wait until Karasuba cooled down before she could make her move. She knew that if she tried to wing herself right after Miya, Karasuba might lose it and it really will end in blood. Kazehana watched the whole fight between Miya and Karasuba and was surprised to see that Miya was actually slightly trying. Even if it was minimal, it was there, but that was more than enough to show how strong Karasuba had become. Oh how she wanted Patrick, the heat was becoming intolerable, she didn't know how much longer she could last. While she was frowning and rubbing her legs together, the Sekirei Karasuba had fought, and not beaten, seemed to be getting her bearings back, but Kazehana knew that she would probably die if the girl stood to close to Karasuba and Miya. So, Kazehana silently moved to save the young Sekirei.

When Kazehana was directly behind the young one, she wrapped her hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream, and then raced far away from where he fight was taking place. To say she was frightened was and understatement, she had probably had too many near death experiences today to not be on edge. When Kazehana stopped running, the girl was hyperventilating in her hand so she removed it from her mouth. Kazehana put on her gentlest smile and looked at the girl.

"Shh, don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I think I just saved your life." The girl had wide eyes when she was looking around her surrounding when she didn't recognize any of it.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Oh, I'm #3, but you can call me Kazehana. And would you mind telling me what your name is?" Kujou just kept staring at her, her jaw practically on the floor. This was the third single number she had met today. Talk about being surrounded by powerful women. First number 4, then what she could only assume was number 1, now number 3? That was almost the entirety of the first Generation discipline squad.

"Thanks for saving me Kazehana and its Kujou, #25." Kujou bowed her head to the older woman. A tug pulled at Kazehana's lips because this little girl was treating her with so much respect.

"It's alright. Now, why don't you tell me why you went on a suicide run to take on Karasuba?" Kazehana knew that any sane Sekirei would never take on Karasuba, hell, even she wouldn't attempt that. Kujou stiffened at the question.

"My Ashikabi ordered me to capture #4 so he could add her to his flock." Kujou was showing great displeasure just from saying the word Ashikabi. It must have been a forceful winging; how dare someone take a Sekirei's life just because they want a play thing.

"And who is your Ashikabi?" Kazehana already had a guess but she didn't want to make assumptions.

"Higa of the East. I'm just one of his many Sekirei that he uses at his disposal, I hate him so much." Kujou was shaking in anger, she hated Higa so much, stupid Sekirei bond. Kazehana was sad when Kujou proved her right. Higa had a reputation for winging Sekirei without their consent, one that made him hated almost universally in the Sekirei community, and it had only been two days.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kazehana cocked her head slightly to the side. Kujou didn't know how to answer; she didn't really have an answer to give. She didn't want to have him as an Ashikabi, but she didn't want to be deactivated either. She was in a conundrum.

"I-, I don't know what to do." Kujou bowed her head in disappointment. She was so powerless in this situation and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Well, if you would like, you could stay with me if you don't want to go back to Higa? And if he sends anyone after you, they would have to deal with me first and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any Sekirei that could come close to besting me. No offense, though." Kazehana apologized but Kujou just waved it off. She knew it was true so she didn't care all that much, but if she could just stay away from Higa, she might feel better.

"But what if he calls me back? It's hard to resist when your Ashikabi tells you to do something."

"Don't worry; if you feel like you're being pulled back to him, I'll just keep you here so he won't be able to drag you back." Kazehana said it so confidently but Kujou wasn't feeling too confident.

"But where will I stay? Higa has people all over the place so they will be looking for me-," Kazehana put a finger to Kujou's lips.

"I told you not to worry. We will go to the safest place in Tokyo: Izumo Inn." Kujou paled at the thought.

"You mean with number 1? The Hannya of the North? Why would she let me stay there?"

"Of course she would, she has rule about never turning anyone away, and I think you count as anyone honey." Kazehana stood up and put her hand on her hip. With the other one she extended it to Kujou who was hesitant at first. "Are you coming?" Kujou finally took her hand and off they ran to Izumo Inn.

XxX

Tsukiumi doused the lightning twins in water after their latest fail of trying to beat her. She actually felt bad for the two which is why she didn't terminate them right on the spot. They had been trying to deactivate her for a while and every time they lose in one way or another. It wasn't much of a fight for her since neither of them was winged, so it didn't bother her all that much.

"When shall thee ever learn?" She didn't understand why they kept attacking her if they knew they both would keep losing.

"One day, we will beat you!" Hikari yelled, but she couldn't even make herself believe it. Hibiki just looked at her twin sister knowing that she was just yelling because she was angry. After losing five or six times, Hibiki didn't care anymore. The only reason she kept fighting was because Hikari wanted to settle the score, but Hibiki knew the score would never be settled at this rate.

"Oh Hikari shut up. Don't make it any worse than it already is," Hibiki scolded.

"But it's not fair!" Hikari complained.

"Life isn't fair." Hikari finally stopped yelling and just had a scowl on her face. Tsukiumi just shook her head. Maybe they finally realized attacking her was completely useless and they would stop, but that's what she thought the last six times.

"Maybe both of you should stop attacking me and become stronger first?" Tsukiumi said with a shrug. But it just seemed to raise the ire of Hikari again and she went back to yelling. Tsukiumi rubbed her brow knowing that they would never realize she was right. "Well, it's been a pleasure but I really must run. Chou."

Tsukiumi jumped from building to building with a feeling of dread, knowing something was about to change in her life, but she wasn't sure what. As she hopped to the next rooftop, she felt it. The heat, the images, and the anger that soon swelled within her, it could only mean one thing: An Ashikabi. How dare someone attract her without her permission?! Tsukiumi knew what she had to do if she wanted to become the strongest without being winged. She had to kill her Ashikabi.

"I will end you, Ashikabi."

XxX

Patrick was feeling exhausted all the time now, much more since he joined the Sekirei Plan. It seemed like he was using all of his energy constantly and never being able to get a full night of rest wasn't helping. It had been three days since he had winged Miya and the tension between her and Karasuba had lessened at all. If anything, it was getting worse, which also was making him tired; and, he also started having nightmares where he saw a blonde woman who seemed to be really angry. If he had known all the sleepless nights he would get, he would've thought twice about going to Tokyo.

The trio had tried to find an apartment that would suit all their needs, but Miya and Karasuba could never agree on anything. So it was an incredibly long day and a whole lot of moving, but also the least productive day known to man. Maybe winging Miya and Karasuba wasn't the smartest move, but he loved both of them so he didn't regret it all that much. But both Miya and Karasuba constantly bickering was bringing Patrick to the boiling point and he finally had enough.

"Alright, both of you, clearly we aren't getting anything done so here's my idea. Miya, you own Izumo Inn, correct?" Miya nodded while glaring at Karasuba. "Okay, so that means you have a lot of room which I think is safe to assume. So, if it's alright with you Miya, why don't we just all live there?" Miya perked up at the idea but Karasuba was still scowling.

"Patrick, do we have to live at _her_ house?" Karasuba put emphasis on her, showing that she wasn't too happy with the idea. Patrick just sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Karasuba, I know you're not happy with the situation but it's the best idea we have at the moment." Karasuba just kept on scowling while glaring at Miya. Patrick lightly grabbed her hand which got her attention. "Can you please do this for me?" Karasuba tried to hold herself against his big brown eyes, but like always, she crumbled against it. She was getting annoyed at how good he was at making her do things.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. Just because he asked her to accept it didn't mean she would have to be happy about it. Miya looked smug knowing this did not make Karasuba happy, and that made her happy.

"Alright, shall we?" Patrick asked the two women. They both just nodded. "Miya, could you please lead the way?" While they were on their way to the Inn, Patrick felt like something bad was going to happen soon, but he couldn't tell what it was.

XxX

Tsukiumi was still trying to find her awful Ashikabi when she ran into Homura, who was waiting for her and something seemed off about him. He looked like he was sweating a little, but Tsukiumi didn't care. Maybe she would finally be able to get her revenge after losing to him, but she was stronger now and she knew she could beat him.

"I see thou art here to face me again. Well I accept thy challenge, prepare yourself!" Tsukiumi gathered up her energy while she got ready to fight, but Homura didn't even move, as if he had something else he had to do.

"Why art thee not preparing?"

"Because I'm not here to fight you, Tsukiumi; I'm here to tell you that the second phase will be starting soon and you need to find your Ashikabi." Homura seemed kind of exasperated but he was rubbing his chest as if it was hurting him.

"I do not need an Ashikabi; I will be the most powerful Sekirei without being winged by one of these monkeys." Tsukiumi crossed her arms over her chest, showing off her large "assets". But she smiled when she remembered something. "In fact, I'm on my way to kill my so called Ashikabi at this very moment. I can feel that he is a straight shot from here, the pig won't know what hit him!"

Homura was curious at first to the thought that Tsukiumi was reacting, but he wondered who was powerful enough to… attract… a single… number. Of course, why he was even surprised anymore. "Tsukiumi, I'm telling you right now that you do not want to kill your Ashikabi."

"And why would I not?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I'm pretty sure the one you're reacting two, has already winged a few Sekirei." Tsukiumi was baffled and enraged. How dare someone be winged by her Ashikabi and how dare a monkey wing two of her sisters. That was absolutely not acceptable!"

"Now I have to kill him for violating my sisters and me! This monkey should not be allowed to violate my sisters without their permission!" Tsukiumi was so mad she sprinted away before she could her Homura say that the two Sekirei were Miya and Karasuba. Homura prayed that Tsukiumi would realize that if she attacked Patrick, she wouldn't even be able to put a single scratch on him without being mutilated by the two most dangerous Sekirei in the world. Why was Patrick so powerful? What about him was making him attract almost every Sekirei in his general vicinity.

Homura had another bout of pain in his chest when he tried to chase after Tsukiumi making him lose her. He hated that he was changing now of all times, but he knew that his Ashikabi was far out of reach, even for someone like him. So he just looked to where Izumo Inn laid and hoped Tsukiumi the best of luck. This was going to be violent.

XxX

The trio had made it to Izumo Inn with whatever belongings that had been able to scrounge out of the wreckage of Patrick's old apartment, but it wasn't much. Karasuba and Miya had both left each other's vicinity so they wouldn't have to deal with one another leaving Patrick in-between both of them. He just wanted to sleep but he didn't know which room he was supposed to take since Miya had gone to make dinner before he could ask her. So he was just waiting in the living room too tired to move or talk and just sat there. Maybe he could take a quick power nap, help him get through the rest of the day. He only had to stay awake until his sleep schedule would allow him to go to sleep fully. But as he finally closed his eyes, the hair on his neck spiked up and he knew something was wrong. And that was before a giant stream of water came shooting through the yard and Patrick saw his life flash before his eyes.

But he never did die because the water stream was redirected back outside. Miya was standing there with a wooden spoon in hand and a scary smile on her face. Miya's aura was so powerful, it would've made most people choke but Patrick just looked at her, grateful that she saved him.

"There will be no violence in Izumo Inn." Tsukiumi walked in and if looks could kill, Patrick would definitely be dead, but there was something about the woman that looked oddly familiar. The long blonde hair and the black and white attire, the shirt that could not possibly count as a shirt with how much cleavage was showing. It was the girl from his nightmares, the one who kept trying to kill him. Here she was, trying to kill him. And people say dreams don't come true.

"You?!" She pointed to Patrick. "How dare thee violate #1?! A monkey like thou does not deserve someone like #1, I will make thee pay!" Tsukiumi was powering up and another water blast but she was hit hard on the back of the head when Miya practically appeared right behind her and hit her with the wooden spoon. Tsukiumi just looked at Miya in fear; she didn't like the terrifying mask that made her cower.

"You're lucky I'm the one that stopped you from hurting my Ashikabi. If Karasuba had been here, it wouldn't have ended very well for you." Miya was still smiling but something about the way she talked made it seem extremely passive-aggressive. Tsukiumi was in shock while she looked at Patrick, how someone like him could wing #1 and #4 and still be alive. It was inconceivable, the only way he could've done it was by raping them, and Tsukiumi's anger was back in full force. But Miya saw this and just put her hand on Tsukiumi's head.

"Don't worry; he didn't violate me or Karasuba in any way shape or form. To be total honest, it was probably the other way around to be honest." Miya lost her scary smile and started blushing when reminiscing about how she and Patrick had become one.

"But, uh, they're animals. They- they have no decency… they don't know love…" Tsukiumi was blushing. She felt stupid about stuttering in front of #1 and not even looking in her eyes. Miya was smiling her usual smile, one that made Tsukiumi blush even harder. Her adjuster had taught her everything she knew including how one person wings a Sekirei, and Tsukiumi thought they had to sleep with Ashikabi.

"Now, will you tell me why you were trying to kill my Ashikabi?" Miya's mask was slowly coming back but there wasn't any malicious intent behind it. She just wanted to scare her a little bit.

"Well, I, uh, I do not want to be winged by one of these… things. So I vowed to kill the man who wanted to wing me." Tsukiumi crossed her arms and Miya just looked at her. Of course she would be reacting to Patrick; he seemed to just have that effect on people.

"So, you're reacting to Patrick?" Tsukiumi started to turn scarlet. "Well I can't say I'm surprised and I don't have a problem with you reacting to him, but someone else may have a problem with it." Tsukiumi almost forgot that he had another Sekirei.

"That is true; I do have a problem with it." Tsukiumi paled drastically when she heard Karasuba. Karasuba drew her sword while walking into the Inn. "Hello Tsukiumi. It's been a long time." Kujou and Kazehana both watched from Matsu's room along with Matsu. Matsu and Kazehana were both red along with Kujou. She seemed to actually be reacting Patrick, but how?

"Hello Karasuba." Karasuba just smirked before she lunged at Tsukiumi.

And so, the S-Plan Continued…


End file.
